You'll Always Be Mine
by supergirl02
Summary: Repost; Sequal to "i'll always take care of you". Tony and Gibbs are finally father and son but someone from Tony's past wants back in his life. Gibbs has a lot to say about that...or does he
1. New Beginings

**You'll Always Be Mine**

_**SUMMARY: Sequel to "I'll always Take Care of you". Tony goes through the hard transition of having no one to having a father who cares. To make things harder: someone from his past wants back into his life. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Do NOT own CBS or NCIS**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Tony grinned at his boss…no, his Dad, "We won!"

"I told you it'd all work out," Gibbs smiled back.

With a firm hug and a quick ruffle to his son's hair, Gibbs turned to the lawyer, nodding; the warm smile and blue eyes silently exuding satisfaction and relief, "Thanks for everything."

"It was my pleasure, Jethro," Mr. Welling replied shaking hands with Gibbs. Turning, and offering his hand, the lawyer nodded and offered his blessing. "Tony, I wish you and your dad luck."

The lawyer had observed these two men for weeks. There was never any doubt in his mind that they were most definitely family. Every silent exchange, and knowing look proved it. Most genetic parents couldn't hope for that much.

"Thanks, Mr. Welling," Tony shook the man's hand enthusiastically, smiling warmly as his eyes glistened slightly with joyous tears.

Mr. Welling ushered his clients and the rest of the team into the halls of the courthouse before parting ways with them.

McGee, Palmer, and Ziva hung back, while Abby all but tackled Tony in a bear hug and Ducky gripped Gibbs hand tightly, pumping it up and down. Approval radiated from his actions.

"Oh, Tony," Abby cried. "I'm so happy for you." Abby held tightly to Tony, her fists twisted into his Jacket. Her pleasure, as always, plain to see, she couldn't remember the last time that she'd seen Tony this happy.

"Congratulation's, Jethro," Ducky smiled.

Gibbs and Ducky ventured a few steps from Tony, as the rest of the team came forward to offer their congratulations. Ducky continued to squeeze Jethro's shoulder in silent support. He new how much the man had given to go through with this, but the rewards were plain to see.

Gibbs watched as Tony threw back his head and laughed at something that was said.

"I've never seen him so happy, dear friend," Ducky sighed.

"I know, Duck," Gibbs replied, "I just hope I don't let him down."

Ducky chuckled, "The boy worships you, Jethro; I'm sure you won't let him down."

Gibbs watched Tony and the team for a few more minutes before deciding it was time for them to leave. After a moment he managed to grab Abby's attention and signal to her. She nodded her head and, pulling McGee with her, said a quick goodbye to Tony and left.

Seeing the quick departure of the two younger people, Ziva, with a nervous Palmer in tow, followed suit, leaving Gibbs, Tony, and Ducky standing in the hallway alone.

Glancing between his two colleagues, Ducky patted Tony on the back. Meeting both men's eyes, he once again smiled and offered his excuses for leaving.

"I must go and check on, Mother," Ducky declared. "I shall see you both later."

"Bye, Duck," Tony grinned while Gibbs nodded his head in farewell.

Tony and Gibbs stared at each other exchanging pleased looks before Gibbs took Tony's shoulders and steered his son toward the marble staircase, and to his car. Tony glanced over at his dad, who kept a reassuring hand in the middle of his back. Tony reveled in the contact. The delight of having someone care that much about him, that they'd do this gave him butterflies that teased his insides and warmed his once lonely heart.

It didn't go unnoticed to Tony, that Gibbs action was unconscious, confirming the man's affection for him. The smile still planted on his lips grew bigger as he approached the car.

Gibbs had glanced at Tony, and grinning once more shook his head as he reached for the car door. Tugging at the handle and getting in, he noticed that Tony still stood outside the car, a ridiculous smile still plastered on his face.

Gibbs lent over, and opened the door.

"Anthony DiNozzo, are you getting in? Or are you going to stand there all day?" He remarked with mock sternness.

Hearing his full name, Tony snapped from his own internal revelry and hoped into the car.

"Sorry," he enthused, "Just thinking."

"I guessed as much, Tony. You gonna put your seat belt on, son?" Gibbs chided continuing his playful tone.

Tony laughed, and grappled to plug in the belt before they drove away.

Gibbs drove a little way before stopping at a deli, where he and Tony grabbed a light lunch.

While sitting at the small stainless steel table, chicken sandwich in hand, Gibbs observed Tony still looking at him absently, the same smile still touching his lips, but a slight uneasiness about him.

Tony, who was still racked with insecurities, considered the fact that Gibbs may have done this for concern that his senior agent may not have recovered after the accident. Tony so desperately wanted this to have been Gibbs' choice, and not a necessity born from fear and uncertainty.

"Yes," The older man said looking his senior agent in the eyes.

Tony refocused on him, stunned, his brow furrowed in confusion. "I-I didn't say anything."

"You're thinking loud enough to wake the dead, DiNozzo," Gibbs smirked.

Tony blushed, and moved his gaze down to the coffee mug he was rolling around in his hands before sighing. He hadn't meant to leave himself open enough for Gibbs to read him. He looked up at the older man with guarded eyes, and a serious expression, "But, are you really sure you want this, Gibbs? I-I'd understand if you'd rather…" He stuttered.

Gibbs raised a finger, stopping the doubting words. He leaned across the table and touched Tony's fidgeting hands with his fingertips, reassuring the younger man. "I signed those papers knowing full well what it meant, Tony. Yes, I'm sure I want this. No, I'm not giving up." He nodded, his eyes crinkling with a gentle smile.

Tony nodded, accepting the declaration for now. "So what happens now?"

As Tony took a sip of his coffee, Gibbs pulled away, sitting up a little straighter. "What do you want to happen?" Gibbs asked, his head cocking slightly in expectation of the answer.

Tony shrugged his shoulders and took a bite of his sandwich. The truth of the matter was he wasn't used to having a father. His own father had been a bastard of a man who had made sure his son felt unloved and unwanted.

For most of his young life that was indeed how Tony had felt. It was one of the reasons, he surmised, why he'd moved from police department to police department. He'd been searching for something that he didn't understand until he found it in the form of an ex-Marine Gunnery Sergeant.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked, pulling Tony out of his musings.

Tony nodded his head and gave the older man a small smile.

Gibbs finally took control of the situation, "How about you stay with me for a couple weeks?" Tony's eyes went wide causing Gibbs to grin broadly. "You can stay with me, we'll work on the boat, and maybe, you can talk me into watching one of your movies."

Tony now broke into a broad grin of his own. "Any movie I want?"

Seeing the grin on his son's face, Gibbs conceded. "Any movie you want."

The two sat and talked for another half hour before Gibbs finally decided it was time to go back to....Gibbs smiled to himself 'it's time to go home'.

Gibbs hid his smirk as he ushered Tony out of the car and into the house that was now his home. Tony gave the older man a side glance but didn't say anything. What ever was going on, Tony knew he'd find out soon enough.

Sure enough, the moment he entered the living room he was greeted with shouts, "SURPRISE!" Looking around the room, the two men laughed together.

The room was decorated in blue balloons and hanging from the doorway was a banner that stated 'it's a boy'. Palmer and McGee were each supporting a side of the cake that had the same thing written on it.

Abby was holding the, now framed, adoption documents, a wide grin on her face. Ziva was holding a bottle of champagne in one hand, and two glasses in the other, while Ducky, held the rest of the glasses in his hands.

Tony looked up at the man who had adopted him, and once again smiled broadly. Seeing the joy in his son's eyes, Gibbs ruffled his hair before taking the proffered picture frame from Abby. He'd already had a nail waiting, having been the one to ask Abby to frame the documents. With Tony at his side, he hung the gilded frame up, gently brushing his fingers over the two signatures on the document.

Turning to Tony, Gibbs hugged his son once again. Everyone 'awed' in the background and Tony sniggered, as he pulled away and cast a look around the room at his friends.

"HOORAY" They cheered and took it in turns to pat Tony on the back.

Gibbs opened the bottle of champagne and poured everyone a glass before claiming one for himself. The group lifted their glasses in silent salute to the new family.

The party continued unabated for another half an hour before Abby found Gibbs chatting to Ducky, and tugged at his sleeve.

"Did you show him yet, Gibbs?" she asked with a mischievous grin. Gibbs shook his head and winked.

Seeing Abby accost his dad, he heard the question and saw the look on Gibbs face.

Tony's eyebrow furrowed, "Show who what?"

"Let's all go look," Gibbs suggested, grasping his sons arm and guiding him towards the stairs.

Leading the way upstairs to what used to be the guest bedroom, Gibbs turned to smile at Tony, his hand resting on the door handle to the guest room. Tony looked at him, confusion playing across his face. The night before he'd slept in Gibbs room, because Gibbs told him that he was working on something. Tony hadn't questioned him on it.

Ziva snuck up behind Tony, and put her hands over his eyes. It was harder then she thought as Tony was taller then her.

"Hey!" He hollered, trying to bat the hands away.

"It's only for a minute, Tony." Ziva chided.

Gibbs shook his head, and opened the bedroom door. The rest of the team filed in, broad grins on their faces.

"Let him go Ziva," Gibbs ordered, laughing at their antics.

Ziva took her hands off her partner's eyes and slipped into the room quickly. Tony blinked a couple times before taking a step into the room, feeling his dad's hand rest on his shoulder and gave a squeeze; Tony gave a smile and looked around in amazement.

"What…" Tony's voice trailed off. The room had been barely furnished, but was now all made up.

The walls were painted a beige color. His bed was made of furnished oak wood. There were three pillows, a dark blue quilt folded down to reveal beige color sheets. On the left to the door stood a book / movie shelves. On the right wall stood a tall six drawer dresser also made of furnished oak wood. Leaning against the left wall was a desk. One that Tony instantly recognized as the one he'd admired not so long ago; a computer on the top.

Abby opened the closet door and Tony found it held both short and long sleeve t-shirts. The book/movie shelf held several new books and DVD's. The computer was hooked up to the internet already. Palmer opened one of the computer desk drawers revealing a stash of Tony's favorite candy. Courtesy of Ducky the walls held several candid pictures of Tony with Gibbs and of the whole team.

Sensing that the new father and son needed a moment alone, the rest of the team slipped out of the room and went downstairs. Abby, McGee, and Ziva placed a call to one of Tony's favorite restaurants, so that they could have supper, when the two came down.

Left alone, Tony examined every inch of the room. He stopped before Gibbs, looking into his fathers pale blue eyes. Unshed tears threatened to fall as he thanked the man before him. "I don't know what to say." his voice nearly cracked.

Gibbs threw his arm around Tony's shoulders and squeezed, "Do you like it?" He inquired.

"I…" Tony looked around the room again. "I love it."

"Then there's nothing _to_ say," Gibbs informed him.

Feeling unconditionally loved for the first time in his life, fat hot tears rolled down his face, "Thanks…Dad." He murmured, unable to control his emotions.

Gibbs smiled at being called dad, it gave him a warm fuzzy feeling he hadn't had in a long time.

Releasing his hold, Gibbs moved in front of Tony and lifted the young mans chin with his hand, bringing Tony's lowered eyes to meet his own.

"Tony, look at me," he gently insisted.

Tony's dark blue eyes lifted, and met his fathers, tears still pooling on the damp lashes.

"You are my son, Tony. In my heart, you've always been my son, and now that it's official, I want you to be happy and comfortable staying here." Gibbs absently swiped the tears from Tony's face before drawing him into a hug.

'There was nothing and no one that could come between him and his new son' Gibbs silently vowed to himself. 'No one…'

_**TBC…**_


	2. Shopping

Gibb's gently palmed the bedroom door open. He prowled over to Tony's bed, his special ops training in full flow. Glancing down at the curled form of his son, his breathing shallow his eyes visibly moving under the shuttered lids, as he suspected, the kid wasn't really asleep.

"You awake?" Gibbs growled playfully.

Tony jumped, which made Gibb's smile and confirmed that Tony hadn't heard him come into the room.

"No," Tony answered, rolling onto his side. He opened his eyes and squinted at his dad, while stifling a yawn. "What is it with this creeping about thing, dad? You nearly scared me half to death!"

The older man laughed and shook his head.

"Just keeping the old skills honed, son." He smiled, noticing Tony roll his eyes. Turning to leave the room, Gibbs looked over his shoulder. "You have two minutes," he teased as he reached the door.

Tony propped himself up on one arm, his hair sticking out in all directions, "Or what?"

"Or I find out if you're as ticklish now, as you were at twelve." Gibbs answered with a grin, shutting the door and leaving Tony alone to think about what he'd said.

Tony stared at the shut door momentarily before bolting out of bed. Still dressed in sweats and the t-shirt he'd slept in, he ran down the stairs. Gibbs could hear the slapping of bare feet on the wooden floors before Tony appeared in the kitchen. Gibbs chuckled at Tony standing by him, knuckling his sleepy eyes. 'Something's definitely don't change' he mused, remembering a regressed Tony doing something very similar.

"Very funny dad," Tony grumbled good naturally.

Gibbs ruffled his hair as he passed the younger man a plate of food, leading the way into the dining room. Tony sat opposite him and happily tucked into his breakfast. Gibbs absently watched the scruffy sleep mused head bobbing about as he ate his own breakfast with a little less gusto than Tony.

"Hungry?" Gibbs inquired with a grin. Tony nodded his head as his mouth was full. Gibbs couldn't stop the chuckled that escaped his lips, "Well, you better slow down or you're gonna get indigestion."

"Sorry," Tony blushed as slowed his eating to match Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head as he sat back and finished his coffee. One would have thought there'd be awkwardness between the two men and their new relationship but there wasn't. There was only comfort that each relished.

With breakfast done, Gibbs started to clear the dishes. Tony jumped up to help and followed the older man into the kitchen.

"You want to run to the store with me and I can drop you off at Abby's or you want to drive yourself?" Gibbs asked as started to wash dishes.

Tony didn't even have to think about it, "I'll come with you."

"Go get ready then, I'm leaving in twenty minutes." Gibbs warned with a smile.

Tony dashed up the stairs and Gibbs gave a chuckle; ever since the adoption papers had come through Tony had stayed close to his side. The younger man was full of energy and cheeky but Gibbs didn't mind any of it. Besides, Tony seemed to reveling in the attention and it showed, even at work.

Over the course of the week he watched his new dad cook under the guise of needing to learn how. Gibbs, however, knew that the younger man already knew how. Gibbs made sure they ate breakfast and supper together even during cases. When they were home they had a silent agreement, if not rule, that there was no TV and no answering the phone unless it was Gibbs work phone.

Much like when he was twelve, Tony would often sit on the basement stairs reading out loud the books that Gibbs suggested. He would re-read the parts that he found were particularly funny or parts that he just wanted to talk about or ask questions about. When they weren't on a case Gibbs taught Tony how to work on the boat, finding that the younger man was not only a fast learner, but a willing learner.

In turn for all the time Tony spent doing the things Gibbs liked, the older agent allowed himself to be talked into watching not promised one James Bond movie, but _all_ of them. Though the experience was as Gibbs imagined it would be, the feel of the body against him and seeing the wide grin on Tony's face made it worth it. Just the night before he'd allowed himself to be talked into watching a Magnum PI marathon. Gibbs had to smile at the memory of Tony falling asleep with his head on Gibbs shoulder.

Gibbs wasn't complaining. For him it felt so natural to have Tony around. Gibbs couldn't help but wonder how he'd survived all this time without a 'child' in the house.

**OoOoOoOo**

Thirty minutes later, Gibbs was finally able to usher his son out of the house and into the car.

"I'm waking you up earlier tomorrow," Gibbs grumbled.

"What'd I do?" Tony asked with fake indignation.

"Do all kids take that long to get ready or just you?" Gibbs inquired, his eyes showing his amusement.

"You were just blessed dad, what can I say?" Tony responded with a wide grin; the word 'dad' rolling off his tongue.

Gibbs softly swatted at his head causing Tony to laugh.

At the store Gibbs grabbed a cart and gave it to Tony to push while he kept track of the things they needed. The two had, before watching Magnum PI the night before, cleaned out the fridge and cabinets of their old contents.

Gibbs headed straight for the pharmacy section, wanting to get the groceries after getting the necessary toiletries first. Tony followed at a slower pace, looking at the different items on the end caps.

Tony stopped suddenly when he saw an empty aisle. He bit his lip and looked up to find Gibbs had wondered into another aisle and didn't seem to notice that he wasn't with him. Tony grinned; it was just meant to be…or maybe not.

Just as he was leaning into the cart, ready to go for a ride, a hand clamped around the back of his shirt, effectively stopping him.

"Don't even think about it," Gibbs voice was stern.

"Think about what?" Tony asked, his eyes wide and innocent.

"You know what," Gibbs replied tapping Tony on the head.

Tony blushed when he noticed a grandmotherly woman watching the whole scene. As Tony passed (pushed really) passed her she gave him a wink. Tony's blush deepened as he looked straight ahead.

Gibbs shook his head and followed his son towards the toothpaste aisle. He gave the older woman a shrug of his shoulders.

Tony kept quiet until they hit the grocery side of the store. There were a few things that Gibbs brought that Tony point blank said he wasn't eating. Gibbs just shook his head and let Tony pick up some snack food.

It wasn't until they got to the bakery that Gibbs put his foot down.

"Duck will kill me if he finds that in the house."

"Aw come on Dad," Tony argued, "What Ducky doesn't know won't hurt him…or you."

"Funny smart guy; you just remember that next time Ducky wants to check you over for injury," Gibbs smirked.

Tony grinned back, "So can I tell Abby that you're afraid of Ducky?"

Gibbs glared playfully back at him, "Keep it up kiddo and I'm putting back your fruit loops."

Tony's jaw dropped, "You wouldn't…" Tony eyed his dad warily, "Ok, so you would. How about a compromise? I will eat the…green beans _if_ you buy, and let me eat, some…glazed donuts."

"Alright but you're taking the blame," Gibbs agreed, placing his order to the woman behind the counter. "And you're eating all the green beans on your plate."

Tony made a face but said nothing. It felt nice to have someone to banter around with…someone who didn't make him feel worthless. He smiled as Gibbs looked around before deciding to buy a Dutch apple pie.

"Do you want bagels?" Gibbs question brought Tony out of his thoughts.

With a nod of Tony's head Gibbs turned back to the lady and started picking and choosing different types of bagels for Tony to try.

When he was done the duo headed to the other window which held the deli. It was decided that they would get some basic sandwich meat for the days that neither wanted to cook or for the days they simply didn't have the time to cook.

While there they also made sure to buy some steaks to grill, chicken for Tony to bake the way he liked, and pork chops for Gibbs to bread.

By the time they were done the grocery cart was over flowing. Gibbs shoved it up to the cash register and waited while the cashier bagged the stuff and added up the prices. Gibbs said nothing to the final tally (165.34) while Tony's eyes about bugged out of his head.

Tony grinned when they got to the parking lot, "It's a good thing we brought your car."

Gibbs ruffled his hair, "Help put the groceries in the trunk."

Tony patted his hair down and then did as was told. When they were done he offered to take the cart to the cart corral.

"I don't think so," Gibbs answered.

"Aw, come on dad," Tony smiled mischievously. "Don't you trust me?"

Gibbs raised an eye brow. "You are not allowed to ride the cart."

"Da-ad," Tony couldn't help but whine.

"_If_ and I stress _if_ I let you get this out of your system you can _not_ tell anyone. You can not do it again. You can not bug me about it later." Gibbs gave his son a look that said 'take it or leave it'.

"Deal," Tony replied, taking the cart and starting for the corral.

After making sure no one was watching Tony put one foot on the ring of the cart and bent slightly over to even out his weight. He pushed off with his other foot and went flying towards the corral.

Gibbs watched nervous about Tony getting hurt. When he was done putting the cart away Tony came back with a big grin.

"I've always wanted to do that."

Gibbs shook his head, "Now that that's out of your system, are you ready to go?"

Tony nodded and got in the car. "If I have Abby drive me home can she stay for dinner?"

"You really think I'm gonna say no?" Gibbs asked rhetorically. "Now Palmer on the other hand…"

Tony laughed, "He's a good guy once he stops being scared of you."

"Just behave yourself while you're gone," Gibbs ignored Tony's comment. "Don't think I won't ground you just because your not twelve anymore."

Tony blushed slightly at the reminder before retorting. "It's Abby's place. What kind of trouble could I get into?"

_TBC… _(too sudden an ending? If so, please feel free to start me in a direction)


	3. Contact

They were driving out of the store's parking lot when Tony turned to Gibbs, "Why don't I come home with you and then I can drive to Abby's so that way you don't have to put the groceries away alone

They were driving out of the store's parking lot when Tony turned to Gibbs, "Why don't I come home with you and then I can drive to Abby's so that way you don't have to put the groceries away alone?"

"You don't have to," Gibbs replied not wanting to force Tony into anything. "I'm sure Abby's dying having to wait."

"I don't mind," Tony insisted. "I can call Abby and tell her."

To emphasize his sincerity Tony held up his cell phone and gave it a wave. Gibbs had to give a smile. He could tell that Tony was offering, not because he wanted to, but because he wasn't ready to leave his dad's side.

"Call her," Gibbs agreed.

It only took Tony a few minutes and few 'whispers' to get Abby to agree that it would be best if he helped Gibbs unload and then came over.

Back at the house the two men went back and forth unloading the groceries they'd brought. As they put them away they talked about nothing particular until they were done.

"Can I have a donut?" Tony eyed the donuts with a gleam in his eyes.

Gibbs handed one over, "You don't have to ask son."

"Riiiight," Tony looked skeptical, "That way when Ducky asks you can blame me; I don't think so."

Gibbs swatted at his head playfully, "Go get in the car."

"That's ok dad, I can drive myself," Tony replied, though his eyes showed that he liked the idea of Gibbs driving him.

"I know you can, but I don't mind," Seeing Tony about to protest again he added, "Besides, I told Ducky I'd stop and pick up Mrs. Mallards medicine today."

"If you're sure," Tony agreed hesitantly.

"Let's go," Gibbs ushered his son out the door and to the car.

On the road Tony fiddled with the radio until Gibbs slapped his hand away, "Driver picks the station."

"Aw dad," Tony groaned, letting his head fall back against the headrest as oldies rock started to come out of the speakers.

Gibbs shook his head at his son's antics and then chuckled as Tony started to softly sing along.

It only took about ten minutes for them to pull up to Abby's apartment. Tony grabbed his bag from the back and with a quick hug jumped out of the car.

Abby who was waiting by the window, threw open the door and walked over to the drivers side of the car.

"How's it going boss man?"

"Hi Abs," Gibbs gave the Goth girl a kiss on the forehead.

"How are you two doing?" She asked looking between the two.

"Fine," Gibbs answered in his usual manner.

Abby grinned mischievously, "That's alright boss man, Tony will tell me all the good stuff."

With that she bounded over to Tony, grabbed his arm, and started to walk with him down the walk. Gibbs shook his head as he drove away. He knew that though happy with the situation, Tony needed someone to talk to…someone who could help him calm the fears that he still had.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Let's hear it," Abby ordered as she sat next to Tony on the couch.

"Hear what Abs?" Tony asked his eyes wide and innocent.

"You know what mister!" Abby scolded.

"Alright, alright," Tony laughed holding up his hands in surrender. "What do you want to know?"

"How's it going?" Abby asked, "How are you feeling? I want to know everything."

"It's going great. I'm doing fine." Tony answered the two questions before taking a deep breath and continuing. "We're getting along great. I got him to watch the Magnum PI marathon with me."

"He did!" Abby was shocked knowing her boss's feeling on television and other 'nonsense'.

Tony nodded with a wide grin to his friend's reaction, "Yeah _and_ he watched all my James Bond movies."

Abby grinned wider then Tony (if one can imagine that) at Tony's words. She could see the delight in her friends face. She could also see the one emotion that he was trying so hard to hide.

"So then what are you afraid of?" Abby was blunt in her question.

"Who said I was scared?" Tony shot back, a slight blush to his face as he recognized the truth in the female's face.

"I know you Tony," Abby cuddled against the older man. "Want to watch a movie?"

Abby could tell Tony was close to shutting himself off so she quickly changed the topic. At his nod she flashed a smile and put on a James Bond (with Sean Connery playing the man) on.

Together, they made some popcorn, got out pop and candy, before pressing play. They munched and watched the movie. Abby kept stealing glancing at her friend, the fury she felt for DiNozzo SR. the fury she'd buried upon Tony regaining his memory, came back.

The insecurities radiating off of the older man was powerful. Abby could guess half of the worries and knew she'd be right.

She worried a little more when, by the end of the movie, Tony was lying on his back, his head in her lap, and the bowl of popcorn on his stomach.

"Hey Abs," Tony's tone was quiet as the ending credits rolled.

"Yeah," Abby knew better then to answer with more then that one word.

"Am I being a nuisance?" Tony was hesitant.

"What!?" Abby demanded. "What are you talking about? Of course you're not a nuisance! Why would you ask that?"

Tony shrugged, "I just…I don't know. I made a fool of myself today and..."

"And what Tony?" Abby kept her voice soft; scared she'd spoke him into not talking.

"And what if he doesn't want me!" Tony got up and started to pace.

"Tony…Tony, stop," Abby's heart went out to the man who was like her brother. "Tony! Come here and sit down."

Knowing better then to cross the Goth Tony sat down by her.

"Tell me what happened." Abby ordered in her no nonsense tone.

Tony began to tell her about how he'd almost ridden the cart while in the store and how later Gibbs let him do so in the parking lot. By the time he was done his head was in his hands. "I acted like a stupid little kid."

Abby rolled her eyes, "No you didn't. Tony, you never had someone to answer to, never had someone to care about you. Gibbs does and he won't stop. You acted like a son; nothing more. Besides…riding the carts is fun."

Tony chuckled into his hands and looked over at the girl beside him. "You think he'll take me to the store again?"

"So long as he wants help loading the car I think you're safe." Abby laughed.

Tony sat up straighter suddenly feeling better, "Wanna go for a walk?"

Abby nodded and put on some shoes.

**OoOoOoOo**

As the two walked they didn't do much talking. It was in silent agreement that they walked to the park just outside of Abby's neighborhood. There was a group of men playing some basketball so Abby shooed Tony towards them and sat and watched.

An hour later, a now sweaty Tony fall on the ground beside her, "It's been awhile since I've done that."

"You guys are always busy," Abby agreed.

After Tony caught his breath they started to walk around the park, ending up at a ice cream stand. Neither noticed the green car that had pulled up just a few yards from them or the man who got out and now watched them with intent interest.

Before they could decide what to get Tony's phone rang.

"Hey dad," Tony greeted, "You're on speaker."

"How are you two doing; staying out trouble?" Gibbs greeted his only child.

Tony rolled his eyes playfully as he answered, "We're fine."

Abby added with a small giggle, "And staying out of trouble boss man; we're at the park."

"Good, I forgot to ask, do you want me to pick you up or is Abby dropping you off." Gibbs voice was that of a parent causing Abby to smile.

She looked up at Tony and shrugged, "Can we play it by ear?"

The two waited for the 'no' to come from the older man but were surprised when Gibbs answered, "That's fine. Just make sure to call me either way."

"Will do," Tony agreed.

"I'll leave you two alone," Gibbs started to say goodbye but stopped, "Oh yeah, Tony. Ducky's coming over for supper so I suggest you don't pig out to much."

"Me?" Tony asked in his most innocent voice.

"Yes you," Gibbs answered, "So step away from the ice cream stand."

'How does he do that' Abby mouthed to Tony who shrugged.

"What ice cream stand?" Again Tony put on his most innocent voice.

"The one right in front of you wise guy," Gibbs replied, "The only reason to go to the park. Assuming, of course, you've already played basketball."

"Ok," Tony couldn't stop himself. "Are you watching us or something?"

"I think I know my own son, son." Gibbs chuckled.

"Got me there dad," Tony beamed with his dad's comment.

"Behave," Gibbs hung up the phone in his trade mark way.

"He scares me," Tony told Abby as he shut his phone. "You won't tell on me…would you?"

"Come on, I want the chocolate peanut butter," Abby laughed.

"Fine, you go get us a seat and I'll get the ice cream."

Abby nodded her agreement and bounded away. Tony stepped up to the counter and waited his turn.

"Can I help you sir?" the girl behind the counter asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I need one mint chocolate chip and one chocolate peanut butter please," Tony smiled back.

"One scoop or two," She asked.

"Two scoops and in waffle cones if you got them," Tony answered, grabbing his billfold out from his pant pocket.

"Yes sir, that'll be…" she paused to add up the order, "4.25 please."

As Tony grabbed the money from his wallet, a hand came from behind and placed a five dollar bill.

"Allow me," an all too familiar voice spoke.

Tony froze in his spot. The girl looked between the two briefly before stepping back and getting the ice cream ready, leaving the two men to come to a decision.

Tony spun around and looked right into the eyes of…

"F-f-father…"

_TBC…_


	4. Fear

Tony paled as he stared at father in shock

Tony paled as he stared at father in shock. "W-what are you…I-I mean..."

DiNozzo SR. stared at his son and shook his head in, "Stop stuttering boy."

Tony's mouth snapped shut. He turned silently back to the window and handed the girl the five dollars he'd gotten from his own wallet.

"Thank you," Tony smiled at the girl, trying to hide his nervousness.

He took a few steps but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"I'm talking to you son," DiNozzo SR's voice was calm…too calm.

"I'm not your son," Tony replied, suddenly feeling stronger at the thought of Gibbs.

DiNozzo SR's hold got tighter and Tony had to hold a wince. "I taught you better manners then that _son_."

Tony didn't reply. He tried to get his arm away from the man holding it but the hold was too strong. For the first time since his before his father had disowned him, Tony was scared. He called upon all his under cover work to hide it.

"Let go before I charge you with assaulting a federal agent," Tony looked into his father's eyes.

"Of course," Senior let go and smiled disarmingly. "How's your father treating you?"

"My _dad _is treating me better then you ever did," Tony answered.

"I'm sure he's making you think so." Senior agreed.

Tony's eyebrow's furrowed, "What does that mean?"

"Don't worry son," the older man spoke softly, "I'll make everything right again."

"You better not try anything, you bastard," Tony spoke through clenched teeth.

Before Senior could react Abby was at Tony's side, "You ok Tony?"

Abby looked between the two men. She could tell something was off from her seat and had rushed to be by her friend's side.

"Everything's fine," Tony replied, his eyes flashing as he looked at Abby and handed her, her ice cream.

Abby nodded, saying nothing just as Tony's eyes had told her. Another look had her dialing on the phone she was holding behind her back.

Senior watched the exchange without saying a word. When Tony still kept silent he finally spoke, "Aren't you going to introduce me Anthony?"

Tony stepped in front of Abby. "It's none of your business."

"I only want to meet your friend," Senior's voice held sincerity that Tony didn't trust. "Why don't we all sit down and talk."

"We were just leaving." With that statement Tony grabbed Abby's arm with his free hand and dragged her towards the basketball courts.

"Where are we going?" Abby asked, rushing to keep up.

"Where's there's more people," Tony answered. "He won't make a scene."

"Who? Tony, you're scaring me," Abby admitted. She regretted it when she saw the look of passing Tony's eyes, "Just tell me what's going on Tony."

"Did you call Gibbs?" Tony ignored the female's plea.

Abby silently handed him the phone. On the other end Gibbs was holding his phone as tight to his ear as possible with one hand and driving with the other. He heard Tony's question, "Tony?"

"I'm here dad," Tony replied, looking around the park after motioning for Abby to eat her ice cream cone, his own ice cream had been dropped when he started to rush Abby away from the man who had showed up too suddenly.

"What's going on?" Gibbs barked, fear over taking his tone.

"Just come pick us up," Tony replied still nervous, "We're at the basketball courts."

"I'm almost there son," Gibbs soothed.

As they waited Tony noticed the men on the basketball court looking between him and Abby and the man who was still watching them. Instinctively Tony stood in front of Abby once again.

Tony was stunned when two men from each team suddenly got out of the game and made a wall between him and Senior. He nodded a silent thank you to the men.

Abby licked at her ice cream cone absent mindedly unsure what to think about the going on of the day.

**OoOoOoOo**

The normally twenty minute drive only took Gibbs eight minutes, a record for even him. He jumped out of his car, barely managing to put the vehicle in park, and rushed to the basketball courts where Tony and Abby were standing and waiting.

"Tony," Gibbs called spotting his son, "Abby. You guys alright?"

The two nodded but Gibbs wasn't reassured when Abby clung to him and he could tell that Tony was fighting to grab hold of him too. Gibbs eyes never left Tony's face as he watched Tony nervously tug at his hair.

"Tony," Gibbs voice was a gentle no one would believe. "What happened son?"

"I-I don't…I mean…" Tony looked down embarrassed by his stuttering, "Sorry."

"Its fine," Gibbs assured him. "Take a deep breath and tell me what happened?"

Gibbs had never seen Tony so spooked before and in truth it was starting to scare even him. He watched as Tony put up every one of his shields, trying to hide his every emotion. It was Abby who broke the tense silence.

"Tony, that man…was he…" Abby's voice trailed off as she finally made the connection. Her eyes went wide, "Oh my god Tony, was that your father?"

Tony stared at her for a moment before nodding his head. Gibbs felt his heart beat faster as he moved to embrace the younger man. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," Tony answered, "I got us out of there as fast as I could. They," Tony nodded to the men now standing around the basketball court, "helped me keep an eye out."

"Is he still here?" Gibbs spun around looking.

"No," Tony quickly replied. "He left a few minutes ago. Can we go home now; please dad?"

Gibbs nodded and started to usher the two to his car when one of the basketball players stepped forward.

"Gunny…" The man gave Gibbs a searching look.

"Colonial," Gibbs put out a hand. "Thanks for watching out for my boy." Gibbs turned to Tony. "This is Mr. Welling's dad."

Tony blinked, "Our attorney?"

"Yup," Gibbs laughed, tension releasing from him and his son. "You think I just hired a man at random?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Should have known."

"I'll let my boy know you'll be calling," the man patted Tony on the shoulder. "You should be proud, you're boy handled the situation better then I would have."

"Always am," Gibbs smiled, a hand resting on the small of Tony's back.

Gibbs and the Colonial shook hands again before Gibbs ushered his son and Abby to his car.

**OoOoOoOo**

The trio took off to Gibbs place after stopping and letting Abby pack a bag from her place. Gibbs could tell Tony was uneasy about letting Abby alone after his encounter.

As they walked into the living room Abby and Tony found Ducky sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"Hey Ducky," Abby greeted the older man with a smile while Tony greeted him with a nod of his head.

"Abigail, Anthony," Ducky greeted back, "I hope everything is alright."

"Fine," Tony answered for them.

Ducky and Gibbs shared a looked that clearly said everything was not fine. Neither knew what to do so they let the lie side for the moment.

Instead Ducky's eyes narrowed, "Is that ice cream?"

_TBC…_

_**A/N: I wanted to end on a lighter note…I hope it worked! **_

_**A/N2: PLEASE REVIEW!! Please! It's real simple; just push the little button that says 'go'. That's it…you don't even have to log in! THANKS! **_


	5. Relaxation

**_A/N: Hey all, sorry the chapter late! For those who don't know, I'm going to college for a second degree and my classes just re-started so RL (real life) sucks right now! I did make this chapter a little longer then the others. Thanks for being so patient!_**

**_A/N2: an parts italized are parts that are being signed! _**

**_BETA: NONE! I'm posting without even checking myself so...my apologies! _**

**OoOoOoOo**

Twin guilty expressions entered the faces of the two youngest people in the room before Tony broke down laughing

Twin guilty expressions entered the faces of the two youngest people in the room before Tony broke down laughing. Abby was quick to follow.

Glad to see the tension leaving the duo Ducky turned to Gibbs. "Jethro, really; I told you to make sure he was eating healthy."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Don't look at me Duck. They got the ice cream on their own."

"And who gave him the money?" Ducky raised an eyebrow.

Gibbs pointed to Abby with a smirk on his face causing Tony to break into a fresh round of laughter. Abby jokingly hid behind Tony when Ducky turned his raised eyebrow to her.

"Tony," Abby whispered loudly, "Should we run?"

"A run would be an excellent way to ensure you're hungry for a very nutritional dinner," Ducky smiled broadly.

"Um yeah, about that Ducky," Tony began.

"I knew you'd like the suggestion Anthony," Ducky didn't blink.

"Right," Tony took a step back before turning to Abby, "Every person for themselves."

With that the two ran upstairs to hide in his room. Ducky laughed softly and shook his head at the child-like behavior of the younger two. His eyes held the humor he felt but it quickly left as he saw his friends face.

"What is it Jethro?" Ducky asked not fooled by the impassive face his friend had on.

Gibbs said nothing as he spun around and walked outside to start the grill. Ducky followed at a slower pace.

"What happened Jethro?" Ducky sat at the picnic table.

Gibbs halted his movements and turned his steely look on his older friend. For his part, Ducky didn't bat an eye. He simply started back and waited.

"That _bastard_," Gibbs finally spat, "Showed up at the park."

"Anthony's father," Ducky clarified.

"That _thing_ is not Tony's dad," Gibbs growled.

"No, he's not; you are," Ducky agreed. "Is your son alright?

"He was scared," Gibbs turned back to the grill.

"That _is_ understandable," The M.E. responded.

"I know that," The lead agent snapped. He took a deep breath and, after making sure his son was wasn't within hearing range, continued, "I've never seen him so scared before Duck. He couldn't even hide it. What do I do?"

"Be there for him." The older man answered gently. Then with sternness that only he could get away with added, "Do _not_ go after Mr. DiNozzo. It won't help Anthony if you get fired from NCIS or worse yet, arrested."

Gibbs smirk was met with a raised eyebrow and a frown.

After a moment Gibbs agreed, "Fine, I won't go after the bastard…yet."

**OoOoOoOo**

Upstairs in his bedroom, Tony and Abby, were laying on the bed laughing. Abby watched her friend as she laughed. She could tell that, though laughing, there was still something nagging in his head. She also knew that to ask questions now would result in him shutting down.

"We should get your dad back for that," Abby playfully frowned.

"Living may be over rated Abs, but I think everyone would miss us," Tony smiled.

"True," Abby grinned back, "Very true; we're the miss-able sort."

"That we are Abs," Tony agreed with a snicker.

Abby sat up slowly and looked at her friend, "Are you ok Tony?"

"Fine," Tony answered quickly…too quickly for Abby.

"Tony…" Abby started.

"Don't Abs," Tony's eyes flashed, "lets just not go there."

"Ok," Abby said softly.

"Wanna play a game?" Tony sat down at his computer and started the new game Gibbs had brought him the weekend before.

"Sure," Abby smiled though her eyes held her true feelings. "Do you think Gibbs will let me out of the house?"

"If you ask nicely," Tony answered, "Why?"

"I told Ziva yesterday that I'd meet her for a drink tonight," Abby responded. "I thought maybe I'd spend the night with her again."

"Ziva playing the hostess…I don't know Abs," Tony grinned.

"Be nice," Abby punched her friends arm.

"OW!" Tony rubbed the spot where he'd been hit, "You first."

With a roll of her eyes Abby grabbed the extra desk chair Gibbs had brought and sat beside Tony, "What are we playing?"

**OoOoOoOo**

Gibbs and Ducky laid the last of the food on the dining room table as Tony and Abby came running down the stairs.

"Is it done?" Tony asked as he eyed the food.

"No, me and Duck just thought we'd decorate the table." Gibbs replied with a playful roll of his eyes.

Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Point taken dad."

With a grin Abby sat across from Tony at the table while Gibbs and Ducky sat across from each other. The group began to pile food on their plates. Gibbs put a spoonful of green beans on his protesting son's plate.

"I don't like green beans," Tony whined.

"You promised you'd eat them," Gibbs responded.

"I'm not hungry," Tony tried.

"Shouldn't have gotten an ice cream my dear boy," Ducky butt in. "Sweets always ruin an appetite.

"I didn't eat an ice cream, I had a bite of Abby's" Tony protested with a sly look, "Besides, dad's the one that brought donuts."

"Jethro," Ducky scolded.

"Traitor," Gibbs grumbled with a playful smack to his son's head.

With a final laugh the four ate and talked about nothing in general. Through out the meal Gibbs noticed that Tony would, every so often, rub his arm. At first he thought nothing of it but as the meal came to an end he became worried.

He didn't want to say anything in front of Abby knowing his child wouldn't want to say anything in front of the young Goth. When dinner was over he got up to clear the plates, telling the others not to help but Abby got up anyways. Before he could stop her she signed to him quickly, that she needed to talk to him.

Entering the kitchen Gibbs started to put water in the sink. While he waited he gave Abby a questioning look.

Abby looked back to make sure that Tony wasn't paying attention to them; she found him engrossed a story that Ducky was telling.

She began to sign, '_I think you should talk to Tony._'

'_Why? Did he say something?'_ Gibbs was worried he missed something he should have seen.

'_That's the point Gibbs. He won't say anything…even to me.'_ Abby's worry was evident in her eyes.

'_I'll talk to him'_ Gibbs promised.

'_He won't talk with me and Ducky here_' Abby wagged a finger at Gibbs in a scolding manner. As an after thought she added _'well, maybe he would with Ducky but for sure not with me'_.

Gibbs stewed for a moment before turning around and shutting the water off and depositing some of the dirty dishes in to the water. He knew Abby was right but for one, he couldn't ask her to leave, for two, he knew Tony would never let her out of the house. Not after what happened earlier in the day.

He needn't have worried. When he turned back to face the Goth, she was smiling.

'_What'_ he asked.

'_I already have a plan,'_ Abby smirked. _'I told Tony that I was supposed to go out with Ziva and while he was in the restroom I called her and asked if I could stay with her. I didn't tell her why but she still said yes._'

'_That's my girl'_ Gibbs gave her a kiss on the forehead.

'_I told Tony I was going to ask you for permission so…_' Abby bit her lip and looked back into the dining room to ensure that Tony wasn't paying attention to them once more.

'_I'll play my part_', Gibbs gave her a playful week.

Aloud he said gruffly, "Are you going to help me Abs?"

"Sorry boss man," Abby grabbed a towel with a smile.

Together the two washed and dried the dishes they'd used. When they were done Gibbs sent Abby back to the table with a glass of milk for her and Tony. He brought a cup of tea and cup of coffee out before going back and bringing out the dessert Ducky had made.

"Is that…" Tony's voice trailed off as his eyes went wide.

It was a little known fact that the senior agent had a thing for chocolate. If you wanted to ensure his friendship for years to come there was one thing you could make that would get him every time…

"Lava cake," Gibbs finished for him with a grin.

He placed it on the table and handed Ducky a knife and plates so the M.E. could cut and serve the desert. Tony watched with a grin as chocolate oozed out of the middle of the chocolate cake.

Ducky shook his head and handed the two younger people each a piece, "I don't think I should be doing this but since Jethro is the one that has to handle to sugar intoxicated children…"

"On second thought," Gibbs stood as if he were going to take the cake.

Tony held up his fork as if it were a sword, "Dad, I would hate to have do anything to you."

"How ticklish are you again?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

Tony squirmed and took a bite of the food. He looked over at Ducky, "That's the best Ducky."

"Thank you Anthony," Ducky handed Gibbs a plate and took one for himself.

The four sat quietly until Abby spoke.

"Gibbs, Ziva and I were going out for a drink and then I was going to spend the night. Would you mind?" Abby took a bite of her food and refused to look over at Tony knowing if she did she'd give them away.

"I don't know Abs," Gibbs was hesitant.

Abby put a slight pout on her face before Tony could come to her rescue. "Come on dad, let her go. Besides then you can give Ziva your 'you can run but you can't hide' lecture."

Abby and Ducky looked over at him with twin confused looks. Tony looked at them with a blush.

"When John came to pick me up so we could go out, _he_," Tony glared at Gibbs, "Told him that if anything happened to me he better not come back."

"I wanted him to remember to be careful," Gibbs protested to the delight of his two guests.

"That I understand," Tony agreed, "What I don't understand is why you had to tell him that he better find the tallest building to jump from because if you got your hands on him he would wish he had."

Abby and Ducky couldn't hold back anymore and started to laugh uncontrollably. Tony sat eating the lava cake with a scowl which would have looked fierce had he not also been blushing.

When they'd gotten themselves under control Abby and Ducky each told a story of their parents embarrassing them, reassuring Tony it was something that all parents did.

It didn't take long before the desert was eaten and the table cleared. Abby called Ziva to pick her up before grabbing the over night back that had been at Gibbs house since Tony's accident.

When she got there, Ziva was greeted with Gibbs 'promise', as Abby called it. The Mossad agent nodded her head in understanding and promised to have Abby in the office, in the same condition as she was currently in.

**OoOoOoOo**

It was only ten when Tony finally decided to up to his room and get on the computer for some internet surfing. He said good night to his dad who hid his disappointment at not being able to get the chance to talk to his son.

After Abby had left, Tony had gotten on his phone and made calls. Ducky had started to say his good byes when Gibbs asked him if he'd be willing to stay the night. He could tell something was up with his son and wanted the doctor nearby.

Ducky had agreed quickly and called the nurse he'd hired to stay with his mother. He wasn't surprised when the nurse agreed to stay without hesitation. Tony had given him the name of the nurse who always seemed to be free at the last minute.

At first Ducky had been worried about that but he had finally worked out that Tony was playing the part of beneficiary and paying the nurse on the side to keep herself open for when Ducky needed her.

After Tony had disappeared upstairs Gibbs poured himself and his friend a small tumbler of liquor.

"Is everything alright Jethro?" Ducky inquired, accepting a tumbler.

"I don't know Duck," Gibbs admitted.

The two sat in comfortable silence and watched some television. It was almost midnight when they decided to go to bed. Gibbs ran out to Ducky's car to grab the older man's over night bag.

He'd just gotten back in the house when he heard it.

"NOOO! DAD!" The cry echoed through the house, "GIBBS!"

_TBC…_


	6. Nightmares

Hearing his son's yell, Gibbs ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He rushed into the room, his eyes scanning for a sign of a threat while he turned on the light. What he saw crushed his heart and put a lump in his throat.

Tony sat on his bed, his clothes clinging to him with sweat, silent tears running down his face, and fear in his eyes.

Gibbs approached him slowly, "Tony?"

Tony's head whipped around and he stared at Gibbs for a moment before recognition set it, "Did I wake you up?"

Gibbs shook his head and sat on the edge of Tony's bed, "Wanna talk about it?"

"No," Tony answered without hesitation.

There was no way he was gonna talk about his dream. It had been weird and daunting. He didn't want to re-live it a second time.

Gibbs gave a soft sigh, "You sure?"

Tony's eyes gave away the fact that he wasn't sure about his answers. Still though, he shook his head in the negative.

Before Gibbs could reply, Ducky walked into the room and handed his friend a glass of water and wash cloth. With that task done he did his best to blend into the background, wanting to stay close but not wanting Tony to feel overwhelmed and shut down.

Gibbs let instinct take over as he handed his son the water. Tony's hand shook and, to his embarrassment, his dad had to help guide the glass to his lips. Tony's embarrassment heightened when Gibbs gently ran the cloth over his face.

If Gibbs saw his son's embarrassment, he didn't show it. He slowly wiped the tears and sweat from the younger man's face before setting the wash cloth on the back of Tony's neck.

"You still with me?" Gibbs inquired noticing a far away look in the younger man's eyes.

"Yeah," Tony finally vocalized an answer, taking the glass into his own hands.

Tony shivered slightly as the cool air hit his sweat matted body. Gibbs frowned, "Why don't you take a quick shower."

Realizing the idea was a good one, Tony allowed Gibbs to usher him towards the bathroom. He stood under the shower head, allowing the water to wash away some of the tension he felt.

In his room, Gibbs grabbed his son an extra set of pajama's, putting them on the counter so Tony could see them. When he exited the bathroom, he left the door slightly open so that he could hear if his son needed him.

Ducky already had Tony's bedding off the bed and together the two older men put on an extra set. Ducky said nothing as he watched his friend going through the motions of making his son's bed.

Having heard the water turn off almost fifteen minutes before and still no sign of his son Gibbs went to the bathroom and stuck his head in. Tony already had on his pajama bottoms and was about to put on his shirt.

"Tony you…what the _hell_ happened?" Gibbs words came out cross causing Tony to jump as he caught sight of his son's arm.

"I…I…" Tony started to stutter.

Gibbs features softened, "I'm not mad at you Tony." Tony blushed. "What happened to your arm son?"

Tony looked down at his arm, "Nothing."

"Tony…Ducky made some tea," Gibbs bit back the words he truly wanted to say.

Tony followed his dad downstairs, knowing it was pointless to argue with either older man.

**OoOoOoOo**

Tony sat down on the couch and rolled his eyes as Gibbs handed Ducky a blanket before going to grab the tea and coffee; Ducky wrapped the blanket around Tony's shoulders.

"I'm fine Ducky," Tony protested not wanting to make a fuss.

Ducky smiled but remained silent. He grabbed a cup of tea and handed it to the younger man before grabbing one for himself and once again blending into the background. Gibbs had made himself a cup of coffee and he sat by Tony, taking a few sips.

"What happened Tony?" Gibbs didn't look at his son when he asked, knowing that if Tony gave him, what Abby referred as, 'puppy eyes' he'd break down and allow Tony to not tell him anything.

Tony sighed knowing there was no way out, "He just showed up. He grabbed my arm and I tried to pull away…"

Tony's voice trailed off and he started to blush.

"Tony…" Gibbs looked at his son with worry.

"I panicked," Tony admitted softly. "I tried to yank my arm out of his hands. I think that's how I got the bruise. And then I told him if he didn't let go I'd press charges and then Abby showed up. He was acting nice but…"

"But what?" Gibbs insisted, wanting to know just how much danger the younger man was in.

"He's planning something Gibbs," Tony met his dad's eyes. "I can tell and he said something about you making me believe that everything's alright."

"Did he say anything else?" Gibbs hid the confusion he was feeling.

Tony shook his head, "I just know he's planning something."

Dad and son sat in silence for a moment before Gibbs looked over at his son. "Tony…you said you panicked. You do know that it's a normal reaction after everything that…man put you through as a child?"

Tony shook his head, "I've seen him before dad. He's never made me do that before."

"Anthony, what was your dream of?" Ducky's voice came from a corner of the room.

Tony looked down at his cup of tea and took a sip. He didn't want to talk about the dream. He could only imagine what he looked like when his dad first got there. At all cost, he did_ not_ want to seem like an even bigger idiot.

"You're not an idiot," Gibbs voice broke through Tony's revere. Tony looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, "You talked out loud."

"Anthony," Ducky interrupted. "I know you don't want to talk about it but we may be able to help you make sense of everything if you tell us."

"I was in a park and I felt safe," Tony finally started, "But…I don't know, the next thing I know I'm in a restaurant and I made a mess and my father is really mad so I run. I keep thinking I'm gonna get away but he always gets me."

"In the restaurant, did you feel safe?" Ducky inquired intrigued. Tony nodded his head in silent communication. "Oh my dear boy, that explains a lot."

"Care to share Duck?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Of course my boy," Ducky smiled patiently. "Anthony's subconscious is giving him some of his memories back. Unfortunately, it's also confusing as Tony's nightmares invaded the memory." Ducky turned his attention to Tony, "We agreed not to tell you anything until you remember at least half of a certain memory but in this instance I will explain. The first park you saw was the one Abigail, Mr. Palmer, and myself took you to. The restaurant is where we all took you when you visited NCIS for the first time. You spilt some juice and became quiet frantic."

"Which is where his run in with _him_ came into play," Gibbs finished. Seeing the look of confusion his son's face Gibbs explained, "You were scared that you were going to be in trouble. It took me fifteen minutes to calm you down. When the memory surfaced you had that fear and remembered you're…with him."

Tony nodded his head in understanding, "Dad, can I go to sleep now?"

It was obvious his boy was done talking for the night. Gibbs agreed and gave him a hug. With a quick good night to the M.E. Tony went up to his room.

"We can talk to him again in the morning Jethro," Ducky said calmly. "Let him digest what he has been told tonight."

Gibbs said nothing, his way of agreeing.

**OoOoOoOo**

Twenty minutes after Tony went to bed Gibbs silently made his way upstairs. When Ducky went to check on him, he found Gibbs sitting by Tony's bedside.

Ducky said nothing as he changed into some pajama's and made his way to Gibbs room knowing his friend the way he did, he knew Gibbs would be at Tony's site all night long.

_**TBC…**_


	7. Temper

**_A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to post! Who knew missing a week of college classes could take...three weeks (I think) to catch up! It really is quite annoying but I'm glad to say that I'm either caught up or ahead in ALL my classes! What does that mean to you? It means there hopefully shouldn't be any more long delays!!_**

**_THANK YOU! To everyone who sent out thier thoughts, prayers, and well wishes to me! I'm glad to say that I was only in the hospital for a week! I know ONLY!? They originally thought they were gonna keep me for 2! We compromised if you will! I agreed to take a second week off work and in exchange for being let out! Thank you for all your patience too! It means a lot to me! _**

**OoOoOoOo**

Gibbs was pacing back and forth so fast that the man watching him was getting dizzy

Gibbs was pacing back and forth so fast that the man watching him was getting dizzy. After a couple more minutes of intense, silent, pacing the man couldn't take it anymore.

"Agent Gibbs, won't you please sit down?" He all but begged.

Gibbs looked over at him intensely before he snapped out of his daze, "How did he find out?"

"As I told you when you started the process Agent Gibbs, since Agent DiNozzo's father is still alive the courts would inform him," The man answered. "Did he physically harm Tony?"

"His upper right arm is bruised. You can make out where his fingers were," Gibbs answered through clenched teeth.

The man frowned, "Did you get pictures?"

Gibbs nodded with a barely concealed wince. That had been on hell of an ordeal and not one he wanted to repeat anytime soon.

While the man looked through some files, Gibbs finally sat down his mind flowing back…

**-- FLASHBACK –**

The morning had come too soon for those in the Gibbs household. Tony had been the only one to get any sleep which wasn't saying much considering he'd seem to be up almost every hour.

The first time he'd woken up and seen his dad he had been embarrassed and tried to talk the man into going to bed in his own room. Gibbs had simply smiled at him and run a hand through his son's hair until he'd fallen asleep. After that Tony hadn't bothered to say anything and simply allowed his father's soothing motion to lull him back to sleep.

Gibbs managed to nap through out the night. He could sense and hear when Tony was shifting and would wake up and try to sooth the boy before he actually woke up. It didn't always work but Tony, some how, always managed to go back to sleep after waking up. Gibbs could see the gratitude in his son's eyes and it made him angry again. How could a person not be by their child's side when he was scared?

Many would have been surprised to learn that it was Ducky who had, had the worst night. The older man refused to sleep long. He'd slept only an hour before waking up and checking on 'his boys'. He'd spent most of the night wondering in and out of Tony's room to check on father and son. Gibbs never let on whether or not he'd heard or saw the M.E.

It had taken Gibbs a good twenty minutes to finally wake Tony up.

"What?" Tony demanded from under his covers.

"Time to get up," Gibbs answered, doing his best to ignore his son's tone. "Ducky's making breakfast."

"I'm not…" Tony stared.

"You have twenty minutes," The older man interrupted.

Gibbs left the room quickly not wanting to get into his first argument with his new son. It had been a long night and Gibbs wasn't surprised to find his son so off kilter. The boy could work for 24 hours straight and be fine. A night of sleep the way he had and it was guess work on how Tony would behave.

**OoOoOoOo**

Tony entered the dining room twenty-five minutes later. His hair was still damp and he was rubbing his eyes with fisted hands.

"Sit down Anthony," Ducky ushered the younger man into a seat before leaving to get breakfast.

Tony raised an eyebrow in silent question to his dad who just shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't been allowed to help fix breakfast.

"I don't think he trust me," Gibbs tried to lighten the atmosphere.

Tony snickered.

Ducky served them quickly. Father and son raised an eyebrow when they noticed that Tony had, not plain pancakes like his dad, but chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream on top.

"Thank Ducky," Tony's voice was quiet, almost shy like.

Ducky smiled and patted his shoulder, "Not a problem dear boy. Just don't forget to eat your fruit."

Tony nodded his head with as much seriousness as he could muster but when Ducky went back into the kitchen to get his own plate started to chuckle.

"I think he was serious," his dad offered.

Tony's face fell and when Ducky came back into the dining room he found his friend uncharacteristically laughing…hard.

Of course the trio should have stopped while they were ahead.

As the last bite of breakfast was being eaten Gibbs turned to his son, "We don't have to go in for another couple of hours."

"Why?" Tony wondered in confusion.

"We need to talk," Gibbs replied, keeping his voice calm and non-threatening.

"No we don't," his son glared.

"Tony," Gibbs gave a soft sigh. "At the very least we need some pictures of your arm."

"NO!" Tony stood quickly, his chair falling over.

"Anthony, we want to help you." Ducky stated gently.

"I don't want your help," Tony protested, backing up. "It was just a stupid nightmare. I won't wake you up again."

"You didn't wake us, dear boy," Ducky told him.

"I need to go to work," Tony informed the M.E. with a hostile look.

Gibbs stood in front of his son, his hands gently placed on the boy's shoulders, "I can understand you don't want to talk about it. Let me take a few pictures to be on the safe side and then you can go to work."

Gibbs never realized that Tony didn't have just a simple bad temper. Oh no…he had a full blown 'I will throw things if you make me mad' temper.

Twenty minutes after thinking he'd calmed his son down, Tony was finally too tired to yell and throw things. Gibbs, with Ducky's help, managed to take pictures of his boy's arm.

The fact that his dining room looked like a tornado had swept through didn't escape Gibbs notice but he said nothing.

When he was released, Tony had bolted out the door leaving his dad and friend to clean the mess he made.

**OoOoOoOo**

"What do I do Duck?" Gibbs tried not to look or sound as hopeless as he was feeling.

"Support him Jethro," Ducky answered, "There's not much more you can do."

"I want to kill that bastard," Gibbs was pissed and not bothering to hide it as he righted his over thrown table chairs.

"And where would Tony be if you did that?" the M.E. questioned thoughtfully.

"I can't just sit back and let that monster hurt my son!" the agent yelled.

"I'm not telling you to my dear man," Ducky protested, "But there has to be other things you can do that won't lead to the possibility of you getting thrown in jail for life or thrown out of NCIS."

"Like?" Gibbs demanded to know.

"For now," Ducky informed him, "You can start my calling Mr. Welling."

Gibbs sighed but heeded his friend's words.

**-- END FLASHBACK –**

Gibbs gave a disgruntled sigh at the man sitting at the desk across from him, "Well?"

Mr. Welling looked up at the irate father, "I don't know."

_TBC…_

_**A/N2: Ok, so I know it was an abrupt ending but I figured I wanted to leave it here or else I'd never get it post for one and two the way I wanted to end it would have caused me to seriously lack certain aspects of the story.**_


	8. Worthless

**_A/N: Sorry for the long delay..again!! Just a little update: I had exams on Thursday and Friday and I started a seven day (straight) work week on Thursday also. I've had more doc appointments then I have time for and I'm having surgery this coming Thursday! I start classes again on the 22 so hopefully I can finish up (or at least have it ready to post) by then. Sorry if it seems to go faster from here on but with free time coming to an end...thanks for being so patient!_**

**OoOoOoOo**

Gibbs stared at the man in front of him, his anger building, "What do you mean you don't know

Gibbs stared at the man in front of him, his anger building, "What do you mean you don't know?"

Mr. Welling had to push down the nervousness he was feeling, "Forgetting, for the moment, what Mr. DiNozzo will say about the encounter he had with your son, if Tony sticks with the story that he panicked, no judge will even _think_ of giving us a restraining order."

The older man stood up, his fist balling into a fist, "If you won't help us then I'll find someone who will."

Gibbs strode for the door quickly, knowing that if he didn't get far enough away from the younger man he wouldn't be able to hold his temper.

Welling, for his part, did nothing more then call out, "I didn't say I wouldn't help you, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs spun around, his eyes blazing. He did nothing more then glare at the attorney, still not trusting himself to speak.

"I'm being honest with you Agent Gibbs," Welling continued quickly, "As an NCIS agent you know, better then most, how hard it can be to get a restraining order; correct?"

Mr. Welling waited until he saw just a hint of a nod. Under normal circumstances he would have just continued with what he was saying but this wasn't a normal circumstance. For one, most of his clients, while having the ability, wouldn't actually shoot him out of pure frustration. For two, he knew how much his father looked up to the man standing in front of him; at all cost he didn't want to let either of the older men down.

"I'm going to help your son Agent Gibbs," He continued, "for him, more then anything. I'm going to talk to my partner and see what we can come up with. I'm simply letting you know that as of right now, there is nothing legally we can do. That does not mean I'm going to do nothing. I'll call you when I have something, until then my suggestion to you is to watch your son carefully and make sure he's not alone anywhere where Mr. DiNozzo can reach him."

This time Gibbs gave a stiff, deep nod to show his understanding before storming out of the office. This time his anger wasn't towards the attorney but at the man who had so rudely disrupted his son's life.

**OoOoOoOo**

Tony stormed into work. He was mad…no he was furious. Why couldn't Gibbs just leave well enough alone?

He didn't even notice that route he was taking and surprised himself when he ended up in the NCIS gym. He didn't bother to change, going straight for the punching bag.

Twenty minutes later he heard a voice from beside him, "You're dad's not gonna be happy if you get hurt."

Tony mumbled, finally stopping his actions. "How'd you know?"

"I tried to call you," the other man explained, "but you'd left your cell at home."

"I didn't stick around this morning," Tony shrugged.

"What happened?" the other man asked.

"Nothing," the senior agent wasn't ready to talk.

With a sigh, the other occupant of the room got up to leave. He knew when to leave the older man alone.

Tony hung his head, "Jimmer?"

Palmer stopped in his tracks. Tony only called him that when he was either extremely excited about something or extremely upset. In truth, when Tony first started to use the nickname, a mix of his first and last name, it had annoyed him to no end but it had, eventually, grown on him.

He had been surprised that Tony would choose him as a friend. He'd been even more surprised at the roles they each took as their friendship seemed to go into a brotherhood of sorts. Though most of the time it was clear that Tony was the older brother in the relationship, there were times, such as now, where Palmer, the eldest of four, would take the big brother spot.

He sat down by his friend's side and said nothing. He knew at times like this, much like Abby did, that to talk now would cause Tony to shut down completely. He didn't have to wait long.

"He found me yesterday," Tony's voice was quiet.

The younger of the two had to take a deep breath before talking, "What happened?"

Tony told him about the encounter, finishing up by showing his friend the bruise still fresh on his arm. It no longer surprised him that he opened up more to Palmer then anyone else.

Ducky and Gibbs were, for lack of a better term, adults and he had simply not learned to trust or lean on adults in his life. Sure the school had tried to help but no one knew that at times they made things worse for him.

Ziva…well…Ziva wouldn't show anything which was just as unnerving as it was annoying. She would offer no advice he could use; after all, who wanted to know how to kill someone with a paperclip!

McGee would pity him. The last thing Tony wanted was someone's pity. He'd had enough to last him a life time! Besides, if McGee showed him pity then Tony would be forced to drastic action and he didn't think Gibbs would appreciate having to find another technology geek.

And then there was Abby. One couldn't help but love the Goth lab tech. Love her…and want to protect her. Tony couldn't even conceive of telling her an eight of the horror he lived through. Even if he had managed to tell her, the sympathy in her eyes would have made him wish he hadn't. He didn't want sympathy any more then he wanted pity.

As for Palmer…well, Palmer was a rare breed. He showed Tony neither the sympathy he didn't want nor the pity he despised. The young M.E.'s assistant had three younger siblings by blood and had seen foster siblings come and go. He had learned to show only the emotion needed for the moment.

The younger man gingerly held Tony's upper arm in his hand, "Pain?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Only if you…OW!" He glared at the other man as he finished, "touch it. Damn it Jimmy; that hurt."

"Quit being a baby," Palmer mumbled, carefully inspecting every inch of bruise. "I'm assuming Gibbs knows about this?"

"Great deduction Sherlock," Tony finally yanked his arm out his friend's hand.

"I'm a Watson fan myself," Palmer countered, reaching once more for Tony's arm.

Tony rolled his eyes again but didn't say anything knowing Palmer wouldn't give up till he had finished his mother hen routine.

"So what was the fight about?" Palmer finally broke the silence.

Tony gave a soft sigh, "He took pictures."

"And…" The M.E. assistant finished his administrations by putting a gauze wrap around the arm still in his hands."

Tony put his jacket back on and remained silent.

"You can't push him away," Palmer warned.

"It's not his problem," Tony responded, standing up.

The younger man followed suit, "The hell it's not Tony. You're his son."

"Easily reversible," The senior agent declared.

"You don't believe that." Came the shocked response. Sure, Palmer knew that Tony had certain issues but still…

"Why would anyone want to go through this much trouble for one person?" Tony demanded to know.

"He loves you Tony," Palmer answered, not having to pause to think.

"I gotta go," The older man started to leave.

"Tony…" Palmer called out. Seeing his friend wasn't going to stop he called out firmly, "Stop right now Tony."

Tony paused with a frown, "Let it go Jimmy."

Jimmy Palmer stood in front of his friend and looked him in the eyes. "Agent Gibbs is your dad and he's not going to leave you."

Tony could only look down at his feet, "What if he decides I'm not worth the trouble?"

**OoOoOoOo**

From a corner of the room, unseen, Gibbs slipped out and stormed down the hall. Some one had made his son feel so utterly useless that he felt no one could possibly love him. That someone would pay.

_TBC…_


	9. Chose You

**_A/N: Some of you wanted to see more Jimmy, so I added some more conversation between him and Tony; hope you like it!_**

**_A/N2: Some of you had some...concerns...regaurding Tony. It's hard for me to describe what I'm doing with him. I know he's out of character and a bit childish with his feelings. Please take into account though, that in my story I have Tony mentally, emotionally, and phsycally abused. His behavior before being adopted was his mask. The way he felt he had to be. With Gibbs as his dad, he's allowing himself to be more open. Not only that but part of it is also the fact that there's still some lingering affects of his mental de-aging. If you have any question or concerns please feel free to PM me! _**

Gibbs was ready to storm out of the NCIS building and hunt down the bastard that hurt his son

Gibbs couldn't stop himself from pacing in the small confines of the elevator. His fist kept clenching and unclenching.

He knew that in reality it was Tony who should confront his father. It was something that would help the younger man in the long run. For the moment though, he didn't care. _No one_ hurt his son and got away with it.

'If the bastard where smart he'd be half way out of the country already,' Gibbs growled to himself. However, the famous Gibbs gut told him another story. The man was still in DC; worse yet, the man was closer then any one suspected.

Gibbs eyes turned cold as the elevator finally opened at the right floor. There was no hesitation in his movements as Gibbs left one elevator and headed for the one that would take him to the main lobby.

The agent didn't even bother to stop for his gun. He knew it would be better for all if the weapon wasn't anywhere near him when the time came.

He practically flew threw the bullpen when a voice called out, "Where you going Gunny?"

Gibbs stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes briefly before turning around, "Colonel. What can I do for you sir?"

"Thought I'd stop by and take you for a coffee," The Colonel smiled but his eyes showed it wasn't a question, suggestion, or a request; it was an order.

"We're busy," Gibbs tried, wanting to get out of the building for a little 'hunting'.

"So you weren't about to leave the building?" The Colonel frowned.

Gibbs simply stared at the man, not saying a word. He would have given a patent Gibbs glare but he knew it would no effect on the other man.

Seeing that he wasn't about to get a response the older man stood and headed for the elevator, "Let's go then."

He didn't bother to look back, knowing the NCIS agent would follow. Gibbs scowled as he followed the man. The Colonel was one of the few who had not only, total respect and loyalty from Gibbs, but his obedience as well.

"Tell me what happened," Came the order as they two sat down at a table with their coffees.

Without meaning to or knowing why he did, Gibbs told the man everything that happened starting with the accident that caused Tony to mentally de-age.

"I don't know what to do sir," Gibbs admitted dryly.

"You might want to consider telling the boy you love him," The Colonel smiled.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. He was never one to vocalize his feelings.

"Hell, Gunny," The man frowned. "You can show the boy all you want but if you don't say the words, how the hell is he supposed to know?"

Gibbs frowned at the thought.

**OoOoOoOo**

Tony kept his head down; refusing to meet his friend's eyes no matter how much the younger man demanded it of him. As far as he'd come in accepting that someone could love him with no condition and no boundaries there were still times when it all slipped away.

For his part, Palmer gave up on trying to get Tony to look at him, choosing instead to force the older man's head up by cupping the other man's chin in his hand.

"Do you have any idea how much he loves you?" Palmer asked. Tony's eyes darted away from his friend's, "Look at me Tony."

Tony's eyes flew up. As many times as he heard Palmer's voice be firm, he'd never heard it go stern. He looked over at the man he thought of as a brother warily.

"Think about this," The younger man said, "He chose you."

Tony's eyes furrowed, "I don't…"

"Do you honestly think that Gibbs hasn't mentored anyone before? The man is a Marine." Came the slightly exasperated answer. "Of everyone he's met, he chose _you_ to take under his wing. He chose _you_ to be on his team."

Tony bit his lip and looked down again. He'd never thought about it that way before.

Palmer continued as he released his hold of his friend, "Of everyone Gibbs has ever met and mentored, Abby included, he still chose to make _you_ his son. He didn't have to adopt you, you know. He could have pretended that nothing had changed. He could have looked at you like you were nothing. He didn't though, did he?"

Tony shook his head, knowing it was a question he couldn't refuse to answer.

"He chose you," Palmer reiterated, "That has to count for something."

Tony gave the younger man a half smile before getting into the elevator and allowing it to take him up to the bullpen.

With a shake of his head Palmer waited for the elevator to come back down and take him to autopsy.

**OoOoOoOo**

Realizing the bullpen was empty, Tony quickly made his way to the elevator and out of the NCIS building. He knew Gibbs would be pissed when he found out but the senior agent needed some fresh air and, of course, he needed some stuff from his apartment since he had an inkling that Gibbs wouldn't let him go back anytime soon.

It was a quick drive out to his apartment, where he let himself in. He quickly packed the bag of stuff he'd need. He never noticed the door open quietly until it was too late.

"What are you doing here?" Tony's voice was harsh.

"Come now son; I told you I'd see you soon." The man answered.

"Get out," Tony demanded.

The man smiled, "I think we should talk first."

Tony fought to keep his panic at bay. "I have nothing to say to you."

"I have something to say to you," Came the blistering reply.

Tony grabbed his bag and headed for the door, "Lock up before you leave."

The man grabbed Tony's arm and whispered in his ear. If anyone had seen it would have looked like nothing more then a father talking encouragingly to his son. To the trained eye though, it was something more.

When the man finally released Tony, Tony was pale and shaking. "You do not scare me anymore. I will not allow you to ruin my life."

"It won't really ruin your life though will it _son_." The man smirked.

Tony didn't say anything as he spun around and walked as calmly as he could down the hall. He didn't bother to wait for the elevator, choosing, instead, to take the stairs. As soon the stair well doors shut behind him, Tony took off in a dead sprint down the stairs and to his car.

He drove aimlessly for fifteen minutes, not at all surprised when he reached his final destination…home.

**OoOoOoOo**

Tony walked into the house and deposited his bag in his room. He sat on his bed, knowing he should get back to work or at least call his dad and let him know where he was but he couldn't.

He knew his father's threats were real. While he didn't care about his own career, he couldn't jeopardize his dads.

Tears he had never before let fall, fell down his face. He got up and made his way downstairs. No, he would do what ever he had to, to make sure Gibbs never got hurt.

As he entered the living room so did someone else.

"Tony?" Gibbs stared at his son, his keen eyesight taking in the tear stained face. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Tony answered, giving his dad a fake smile. "I spilt some coffee on myself and I didn't have a clean shirt."

Gibbs took a step forward. "Are you sure?"

Tony nodded, "I should get back to work."

As Tony passed by the man, Gibbs grabbed his arm. "You can tell me anything son."

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. He wanted nothing more then to tell his dad what had happened…to allow the older man to handle it. He wanted the life he knew back; the life where he could hide behind his mask; the life where he was nothing more then a frat boy, a womanizer, a loud, obnoxious senior field agent.

Gibbs knew at that moment there were only four words that could possibly get through to his only son.

"No matter," He pulled the younger man into a tight hug, "I love you son."

And with that, Tony laid his head on his dad's shoulder and cried.

_**TBC…**_

**_A/N3: ok, so most of this chapter really wasn't needed BUT I wanted this last scene to be the segway into the next chapter and I didn't think any one would apprecaite a chapter with only 16 lines! Hope it was ok! Please, Please, please review!_**


	10. Confrontation

**_A/N: Posting without a spelling/grammer check! sorry for the mistakes and the delay!_**

**_Special Thanks: To Jenny for the wonderful idea on how to take care of Senior! Thanks hun!!_**

**OoOoOoOo**

Tony sat on a swing in the park. He allowed the movement of the swing to lull him into a calmness he wasn't really feeling. His eyes were still red rimmed from crying earlier in the day.

Gibbs had, despite his son's protest, forced him to take the rest of the day off. When the older agent had left, his son was in his room, sleeping.

Tony hadn't slept for long. His mind was too busy. He was going to save his dad's career one way or the other. With that in mind he didn't flinch when a figure stepped in front of him.

"You make a decision." The person asked.

"You're a bastard," Tony answered. "And I will never forgive you."

"I didn't ask if you forgave me." The man scoffed. "Hell Anthony, I could care less if you forgave me, love me, or hate me."

Tony said nothing. He refused to even look at the man he had for so long called father.

"I'm assuming you made a decision then," DiNozzo Senior's voice was cold as he repeated his greeting.

Tony knew he'd concede defeat at some point but for the moment he just wasn't ready. "Why do you care? You got what you wanted."

"I got no such thing," Senior bellowed. "I wanted a son who was strong, who would keep the family business going; someone I could be proud of. What I got was you."

The words cut into Tony's heart. To know your parent hated you was bad enough…to hear him say the words was worse.

**OoOoOoOo**

Tony stood from the swing and walked a few paces away. He turned back, his eyes flashing, "Then why does it matter that someone adopted me? You don't want the responsibility of having me; now you don't."

"Quit acting like a fool Anthony. How do you think it would look if your only…_son_," The word was spat out, "got himself adopted by another?"

Tony's mouth dropped, "You're afraid I'm going to embarrass you? Why the hell would I tell anyone? As far as I'm concerned, Leroy Jethro Gibbs is the only parent I have or have ever had."

"Is that your answer then?" Senior sneered. "I'd think real hard about this Anthony. Is having a father worth the trouble?"

Tony started to shake. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to choose." The man answered. "Either you get the adoption reversed or I go to your director and let her know what's going on. I will then do everything in my power to make sure the integrity of NCIS is questioned."

Senior lent into his son, closing as much space he could between the two without actually touching. He hissed, "I will make sure your _dad_ no longer has a place at NCIS. And you will follow him."

"You would rather guilty men free then see me adopted by someone who cares?" Tony couldn't stop the sound of disbelief escape.

A raised eyebrow let Tony know just how dumb a question it really was.

Tony shook his head disgustedly, "I hope you rot in hell."

"You've made the right choice Anthony," The older man's voice was smooth, void of all emotions.

"You know, I've always wondered," Tony knew he was playing with fire but he couldn't help but get one last jab in, "if mom knew what a truly pathetic man you are."

Tony didn't have time to duck the fist that came straight for his head.

Tony stumbled backwards and would have fallen if it hadn't been for the frame of the swing set that he fell against.

DiNozzo Senior wasn't just angry. He was lived…which was unfortunate for him. He never saw the other man come running up from behind him.

**OoOoOoOo**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had watched the heated exchange between ex – father and son warily. He knew Tony was going to purposely try to push the other man's button. He also knew it was going to be a dangerous move.

What Tony said, Gibbs didn't know but he could tell something was wrong. He took off in a jog but was soon in a full out sprint when he saw Senior's fist raising. He didn't even get the chance to yell a warning when the fist connected with his son's eye.

Watching Tony stagger backwards, Gibbs ran faster. What he wanted to do was go straight for his son to make sure he was ok.

What he did instead was grab the man who was advancing on his son and throw a punch of his own.

The man in front of him went down; grabbing his jaw that he knew was broken.

Gibbs stepped over him and went to his son, "Tony?"

Tony's eyes had unshed tears, "I have it."

Gibbs gave him a gentle smile before bringing him into an embrace, "Go wait in the car."

"Dad…" Tony looked at him worriedly.

"He'll be alive when I'm done," Gibbs promised knowing that it wasn't so much Tony wanting Senior to live as it was Tony not wanting him to get into trouble.

Tony gave a short nod before heading to the car.

Gibbs turned to the man, who had been smart enough not to get up from the ground.

Gibbs gave a small smile as he advance, "Let's talk."

Senior tried to scramble away but he was too slow. Gibbs grabbed him and put him into a hold, that he once used Tony to demonstrate on. "I wouldn't move to much if I were you. One snap is all it takes."

He put enough pressure on the man's neck that he stilled instantly, "You come any where near my son again and I will kill you. That is not a threat; that is a promise. I find out, you were anywhere in DC and I will make sure you need the best nursing care for the rest of your life. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Came the slurred reply.

"Good," Gibbs kept a tight hold, "If you even _try_ to find a way to get Tony away from me or to harm either one of us and I will make sure the tape, Tony used to record your conversation, is leaked to every major press junket I can find. And I know enough people to get it done."

Senior's eyes widened at that threat. He knew the man holding him wasn't bluffing. He nodded his head to show he understood.

Gibbs released the man and stood up, "I suggest you get your jaw looked at when you get home."

With that he walked away, without a look back.

**OoOoOoOo**

When he got to the car, Tony had been unable to stop his tears. He didn't even try to see what was going on, knowing that Gibbs had parked far enough away that he wouldn't be able to see.

When Gibbs got to the car, he let out a sigh of relief. He felt stronger and safer with his dad nearby.

Gibbs could tell that his child had been crying but said nothing as he started the car. There were only six words that were uttered the entire time.

Tony looked over at his dad as fresh tears fell, "Can we go home now dad?"

Gibbs nodded and headed in the right direction.

_**TBC…**_


	11. Ending

**_A/N: Sorry for the long delay! I started classes and got bogged down!_**

**_A/N2: The parts in italics are supposed to be flashbacks...kinda like the last chapter of the original. ("I'll Always Take Care of You")_**

**_A/N3: Well...this is it all! My last chapter...I have to admit, I'm gonna miss it! It's been a stressful yet fun ride! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Your words inspired me to keep writing despite everything else! Please take a look at my profile where I have a poll set up. Thanks again to everyone! _**

**_ON WITH THE STORY! _**

**OoOoOoOo**

Tony felt his dad's hand on the small of his back, comforting him, as they walked up the familiar marble staircase. It's almost to much of a memory for the younger man and it's only the hand on his back that keep him from fleeing.

Gibbs seems to know this as his hand drifts upwards and he gently gives Tony's neck a squeeze. His hand goes back to the small of Tony's back as his son gives him a gentle smile.

As they reach the top of the staircase, Gibbs extends his hand to the man standing there, waiting for them, "Mr. Welling."

"Good morning Agent Gibbs," The man smiles, "Good morning Tony."

"Morning," Tony greets back.

"It'll be a few minutes before we're let in," Welling explained as he led father and son to a bench in the hall. "Will anyone else be coming?"

"They'll be here soon," Tony answered.

"Good; while we're waiting, I'll explain a few things and then you can ask any questions you may have. First..."

**OoOoOoOo**

_It was a quiet ride from the park back to the house. Both men were too consumed with their own thoughts to talk. _

_Tony laid his head on the head rest and closed his eyes, trying to calm his tears. It took him over half the ride back home to do so. The only thing that helped was Gibbs reassuring hand on his arm, letting the younger man know that his dad was there and would take care of him._

_Gibbs for his part kept taking side glances at the man he called son. He wanted nothing more then to go back to the park to finish the job he'd started on Senior. He wouldn't though since he knew Tony didn't want him to. _

_He'd only been driving a few minutes when he noticed that Tony was starting to shake uncontrollably…not that it was a surprise. Adrenaline had gotten the younger agent through the confrontation and was now starting to wear off. Gibbs wanted nothing more then to hold his son in his arms but as he was driving he knew it wasn't possible and instead settled with putting a hand on his arm, giving it a slight pat every few minutes._

_Even after Tony had calmed, Gibbs refused to move his hand, needing to keep some contact with the boy. Tony had accepted it as fact and said nothing._

_As Gibbs drove only slightly above the posted speed limit, it took them several minutes more to get home then usual. _

_The two were greeted by the site of Ducky and Palmer each standing on the porch in obvious anticipation. _

**OoOoOoOo**

Palmer was the first to arrive which didn't surprise either man. They greeted him with a nod of their heads. Palmer sat by Tony, making it so that their shoulders touched.

Abby showed up next, giving father and son each a kiss on the cheek, before sitting on the other side of Tony.

McGee and Ziva showed up as one. Ziva nodded her head in greeting before standing on the other side of hall. McGee nodded his head in greeting to Gibbs before stopping to talk with Tony and Palmer. When done he joined Ziva on the other side of the hall.

Ducky came last clapping Tony on the shoulder before going to stand with Gibbs and Mr. Welling.

The wait soon proved too much for Tony as he started a restless pace down the hall. He never realized how far he'd gone until he found Jimmy at his side.

"Going somewhere?" The younger man inquired.

"Sorry," Tony muttered finally noticing that he'd actually made it all the way down the marble staircase.

"We better hurry before your dad realizes you're gone," Palmer ushered his friend up the stairs. "Wouldn't want you to get grounded again, would we?"

Tony blushed at the reminder and gave his friend a light smack to the back of the head. He retook his seat on the bench and gave his dad a rueful grin when the man looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

**OoOoOoOo**

"_Grounded," Tony's blanched. "You're kidding me, right?"_

"_I do not kid," Gibbs answered. _

"_Gibbs…" Tony started._

"_You didn't think I was going to let the temper tantrum this morning go?" Gibbs started out of his son's room._

"_Gibbs," Tony called again._

_Gibbs stopped at the door and turned around, "Or the fact that you left work without telling anyone and we can't forget the fact that you were going to leave home without so much as a word to anyone. _

_Tony looked away; the two had already talked about that and he didn't want to get into it again, "Dad…"_

_Gibbs put his head back into the room, "What" _

"_I'm sorry," Tony replied._

_Gibbs walked back in and motioned for Tony to lie down. Gibbs knew the man was too old to be tucked in but he couldn't stop himself. He tucked the edge of the blanket under his son and gave him a kiss on the forehead; effectively shocking Tony into silence._

"_You need to trust me Tony. Trust that I will always help you and that you can always come to me," Gibbs gave his son a hard look._

_Tony looked away. It was hard for him to trust. But still, Tony knew, "I'll try."_

"_Good," Gibbs walked for the door once again, shutting the light off and starting to close the door, "You're still grounded for two weeks."_

"_Da-ad," Tony called but it was too late; his door was shut firmly._

_With a sigh, he turned to his side and fell asleep._

**OoOoOoOo**

Tony stood up and followed the attorney into the court room. Looking back as his dad he whispered, "What's the point of this?"

Gibbs shrugged, "We were told to come here."

In truth it was the not knowing that made them all nervous. DiNozzo Senior had left the area the same day as his alteration with Gibbs and hadn't come back in the past couple of months.

The tape with his words had gone straight to Mr. Welling for safe keeping and the man had been able to get a restraining order against the elder DiNozzo quietly.

There had been one more thing Gibbs had wanted to finalize. Welling had been seeing to it when he'd gotten the summons for them to appear in the court.

Though none of them thought Senior stupid enough, they couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

The judge smiled at the group and Gibbs was quick to notice, and point out to lawyer and son, that they were the only ones there.

"Your honor," Welling greeted.

"Mr. Welling," The judge greeted back, "And how are father and son doing?"

Though the question was directed to both the judges eyes looked at Tony who answered, "Everything's going fine sir."

"Good, good," The man replied. "Let's get started, shall we. This is the closed proceedings for a legal name change."

"Yes, your honor," Welling stood up and produced the documents. "We've done all the steps in order sir."

"I know," The judge smiled at Tony once again. "You want to become Anthony G. DiNozzo; correct, young man?"

"Yes sir," Tony replied, side glancing at his dad.

"G, standing for…" Came the next question.

Knowing that lying was no use Tony replied, "Gibbs sir,"

"Anthony Gibbs DiNozzo," The man repeated, "That has a nice ring son. Am I correct in assuming that you can't go by Gibbs because of your jobs?"

"That's correct your honor," Gibbs answered for his child. "Sir, can I ask what's going on?"

"Son, if you could choose any name to go by," The judge ignored Gibbs question, turning to Tony once again, "What would you like to be called?"

Tony didn't hesitate to answer, "Anthony Gibbs."

"No middle name?" The man's eyes flicked to Gibbs once again.

Tony looked over at his dad with a raised eyebrow. Gibbs thought about before turning to stare behind him.

"Thomas," Gibbs replied his eyes landing on the Colonel.

"Anthony Thomas Gibbs," The judge smiled, "How does that sound to you son?"

"I like it sir," Tony replied, a lump catching in his throat.

"To the rest of the world and on all legal documents, you are no Anthony G. DiNozzo," The judge signed the documents that the bailiff had taken from the lawyer.

The papers were handed over to Mr. Welling who handed them over to Gibbs, "Thank you, your honor."

Everyone was still tense, not understanding the judge's line of questioning.

"Young man, a couple months ago, I had an interesting visit with someone from your past," The judge held up a hand to calm the sudden buzz in the room, "The fact that you've managed to find someone to love is a miracle all of it's own. I ask that you keep me in the loop, so to speak, of how things are going."

"Of course sir," Tony replied instantly, realizing exactly what the man was saying.

"In the years to come I hope that you get to go by the name you so richly deserve," The judge continued, "Until then you shall, by the people hear today, go by the name Anthony Thomas Gibbs."

With that declaration a second new certificate was produced. This one was signed but not notarized and therefore not legal. There was a card attached.

"That number is my granddaughter," The man explained, "When the time comes, you go to her and she will help make that legal."

Tony and Gibbs had bright eyes as they looked up from the document and spoke as one, "Thank you."

The judge got down from his perch and walked over to shake their hands, "Take care of each other."

As the man left the chambers Gibbs pulled his son into a hug, "You know what this means?"

Tony shook his head, the tears that had gathered moments before slowly starting to fall.

"It means," Gibbs leaned in to whisper, wanting Tony to hear his every word, "you'll always be mine."

**THE END**


End file.
